A Dream Within a Dream
by LeviathanoftheSky
Summary: He frowned a little at the scene before him, not because it was extraordinary, but because he had no idea how he got there. He was certain that he had gone home early and went straight to bed because of his fever. slight 8018/1880, can be either


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! I do not own KHR! I do not own KHR! I do not own KHR!

There was a study done that showed that people can't take it when something repeats over four times hehe…

Okay, so this is NOT supposed to make sense and they are supposed to be slightly OOC until the last scene. If not, that's fine too…but I didn't write the 1st two scenes with their characters in mind. You'll see why. Oh, and the real summary should've been, "Exactly what the title says." XD Enjoy.

* * *

"Huh?" Yamamoto blinked. He frowned a little at the scene before him, not because it was extraordinary, but because he had no idea how he got there. He was certain that he had gone home early and went straight to bed because of his fever, but now he found himself back at school, completely oblivious about how he managed to end up back there. 'Did I sleepwalk? No, Dad would've woken me up.'

He walked around aimlessly for a bit, trying to figure out if he should head back home or not. The sky above threatened rain; clouds obscured the sun, and what he thought was a cold wind blew through the area. Yamamoto stopped in front of a building, and suddenly realized in horror that it was not one of Namimori High's two buildings. However, the thought dissipated almost instantly, like an invisible hand had suddenly entered his head, grabbed the thought, and ran off with it. Then the same hand came back and threw some new strange information in his thoughts: his dad was picking him up at 5pm or he could find his friend and get a ride home right now.

Yamamoto never considered the fact that his house was within walking distance, and he set off searching for his friend whose name he had conveniently forgotten. He found more buildings, most of which the strange hand in his head seemed to have hidden identification records on. He passed many strange faces, or rather, he passed people with blurred faces and no identities. Yamamoto sighed as he walked past another rather unfamiliar building when he finally spotted several people with distinguishable features.

He ran up to one of them, waving enthusiastically. "Hey Gokudera! Long time no see! How are you?" Yamamoto never even considered the fact that they had just seen each other probably a few hours prior.

The Storm Guardian stared at him blankly for a few seconds before walking on without saying anything.

'That was strange…' Yamamoto thought, although he kept his grin on his face. 'Maybe he's just embarrassed.'

He saw Tsuna and tried again. "Hey Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna sounded unsure. They walked with each other for a bit, talking about random things, for some reason mostly school. Yamamoto slowly relaxed a little until Tsuna suddenly fell down a flight of shallow concrete stairs that had popped out of nowhere next to a river that didn't exist in the real Namimori, but the hand took care of that.

The Tenth Vongola boss yelled out in pain, clutching his knee. Gokudera ran over to them, immediately fussing over Tsuna.

"Ah! I'll call the infirmary," Yamamoto offered as he took out his cell phone. He panicked. "Should I call the emergency number or non-emergency number?" he asked Tsuna; he had never called them before. Why does Namimori have two phone numbers for the infirmary, or even an infirmary phone for that matter, Yamamoto conveniently ignored.

"Doesn't matter!" Tsuna yelled back.

"Oh okay!" His fingers ghosted over the numbers, and the phone suddenly dialed itself.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other line. Reception didn't help as Yamamoto could barely hear him.

"Hello?" Yamamoto yelled back.

"Hello?" the other returned. "Hurry up!"

"Ah, a student fell down the stairs next to Building X. Can you send someone?" He heard some static and the call went dead. Yamamoto stared incredulously at his phone. 'I hope he heard me...'

The door of one of the nearby one story buildings opened, and Dr. Shamal came out with a grumpy look on his face. He headed over to Tsuna and shook his head, while Yamamoto tuned out of the scene.

'Something doesn't seem right…'

"Yamamoto?"

"Huh?" The Rain Guardian looked over and saw Hibari. The great hand in his brain decided to flick a switch off. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of your friends," Hibari replied, shrugging. "Are you busy?"

"Well…" Yamamoto looked at his watch and realized that it was somehow a few minutes to five even though only a twenty minute interval had passed since he started wandering around, which must have been around ten in the morning. "I have to walk to where Dad's picking me up. Want to join me?"

"Sure."

The two walked slowly through the school, passing more unnamed buildings and obscured faces. They finally reached within two blocks of Yamamoto's destination only to find a massive square shaped hole in the floor in which Yamamoto thought was a giant water fountain. Only, the water gushed down into the pit from the top, and he could see no bottom to the water, only black.

The waterfall-like structure amazed him, and he leaned over slightly towards the edge. He saw massive steps with water pooled in each of them before he started to lose his balance. "Ah!" Yamamoto threw himself back in time and crashed into Hibari, throwing both of them to the floor. He instantly jumped off, apologizing.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he stuttered nervously.

"It's fine," Hibari replied.

Yamamoto looked over to the waterfall, wondering what it was doing in Namimori. He frowned, trying to organizing his lack of thoughts. Something finally clicked correctly.

Yamamoto looked back at Hibari with wide eyes as a familiar expression returned to the other's strange friendly expression that didn't fit him at all. The Cloud Guardian smirked and stood on tiptoe to slightly kiss Yamamoto on the lips.

"This is…"

"A dream," Hibari finished for him, and his world went blank.

...

"Ah!" he sat up, throwing the covers off of him. Yamamoto looked around, relaxing in the comfort of his own room void of giant water fountain waterfalls on the floor and people he knew but couldn't recognize. He walked to the door a little dazed from the epic dream, and held the door frame for a little support when he reached it.

"This is good. This is reality…" Yamamoto said lightly as he tested his touch receptors on his fingers and feet. They were strangely light compared to normal; the wall felt cold, but that was all. Or rather, he _knew_ the wall was cold, but couldn't decide if his hands were telling him otherwise.

Frowning, Yamamoto raised his hand to his face and lightly touched his lip, right where dream-Hibari had kissed it, with a finger. It felt…

...

This time Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly; they seemed sealed shut. Blurred fragments of the dream cascaded into his thoughts as his brain urged him to go back to sleep. He fought, and his eyes finally fully opened, drinking in the dreary daylight of his own room. Yamamoto felt the cold air in his nose as he took a deep breath and the comfortable warmth of his blankets along with a cool melted ice-bag on his forehead for his now dissipated fever.

'Yup, I'm back in reality,' he thought, grinning. He looked around for any abnormalities and saw a separate blanket on the floor, its user in obvious deep slumber.

'Hibari?' Yamamoto thought as a blush raced across his face.

"He dropped by to visit and fell asleep so I threw the spare blanket over him." Yamamoto looked up to see his dad standing at the doorway. "Can't let both of you get sick, can I? Or else I'd have to take care of two people."

"Ah…" Yamamoto replied, looking at his blanket in embarrassment.

His father chuckled lightly. "So do you want to eat now, or should I wake you two later for dinner?"

"I'll go back to sleep for now," Yamamoto whispered back, grinning.

"Okay." Tsuyoshi quietly closed the door and went back downstairs to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto pulled the covers back over him and lied down, his head facing Hibari, whose eyes were closed but an obvious blush gave him away. "Hey," the Rain Guardian said casually, "you better stay for dinner now that Dad's already cooking."

Hibari gave a grumble of approval and turned around, going back to sleep.

* * *

Okay. So… a lot of the plot up to Yamamoto waking up the second time actually happened in my dream, except mine took place in college (where we can actually fit the giant waterfall in one of our several "parks"), and me and some of my high school acquaintances that I haven't seen since last year were the players instead of KHR characters. Oh, and there was no hand in my brain in mine… or kiss… Not that I'd mind if Hibari was in it though…

I wasn't going to write for a while, but this just totally messed up my state of mind today (I lie; it was last Friday when I had a slight fever). Got home early and crashed zzz.

So, I hope that this weirdness was entertaining for the few minutes it took you to read. Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated XD!


End file.
